The Legend of Lilith Woods
by Lunamon97
Summary: A ghost, a girl with a blood line, and a couragous boy fight against the Devil's bride Lilith and her undead army of, vampires, and the demons she sends to seek vengance for what a man had done to her, that is unforgivable...he changed her into jackel.
1. Chapter 1

_A boy… A girl… Those two…were at the wrong place at the wrong time…and nearly gotten themselves killed._

…

"Caitlin! Caitlin!"

The young girl turned around and saw her friend, Davis. "Huh?"

The young boy screeched to a stop in front of her, his black hair in front of his brown eyes blocked his view of his friend. "I…I wanted to see if we can go to the graveyard?"

Caitlin looked at the boy with a stupid look, her blond hair, with red tips in front of her face, made her look more viscous with her diamond blue eyes staring at the boy. "Are you crazy? With all the stories there? No way!" She turned around fast on the heels of her black combat boots, making her red and black plaid skirt come up slightly and the small chains off her boots and skirt jingle. She popped up the collar of her black vest and fixed her white blouse underneath to where it covered the rim of her skirt. Her hair covered her entire back, so you could not see the Chinese dragon design on the back of her vest.

"Aw common! You're a journalist! I thought this kinda stuff excited ya? Finding out if the myth of the ghost in the graveyard is real?" He whined. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his wrist. He wore a black T-shirt with a white eagle design with many swirls coming from it. The only thing that wasn't black or white was the blood design dripping off the eagles' beak and claws. He wore blue jeans that were ripped at the knees to where you couldn't tell if it was accidental or purposely. Even though Caitlin was a year older, he was four inches taller.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a poisonous glare, "If there is ghost there, there probably pissed off at jerks who messed with their graves!" She snapped. "Besides, you know weird creepy stuff happens around here at night, and according to the rumor that's the only time the 'ghost' comes out."

In the small town of Lilith Woods, there is a popular rumor that a ghost protects the living from the undead. Many rumors say that the ghost fights against the Devil's wife, Lilith, from seeking revenge of the man that cursed her to be in the form of a jackal. The legend says that over two hundred years ago, Lilith came to this village, to cause her usual mayhem. She consumed the leader of the village with her looks and killed him after she was done. The leader's twenty-year old son saw what happened and cursed the demon, sent her back to hell, and changed her into a jackal, so she would not poison anyone else with her looks. Knowing that she would not stay there, the son had to plan something. The son's wife begged him to use her as a sacrifice, to use her spirit to protect the village. The son regrettably did so. He killed her, buried her, and placed a spell upon her soul so she could not go into the afterlife. The wife protected the town. But Lilith had another plan. She sent undead beings to the surface and to fight the spirit. The wife's spirit is said to still be there, protecting the town from the undead.

Remembering the legend, Caitlin kept her foot down "No!"

"Aww, sacred that the Devils' broad is gonna get ya!" He pulled out a white Flip video camera that had a black snake design on it that had purple venom dripping off its fangs. Davis pressed the red button and a light besides the camera lends came on and it started to record the angry girl. "Her it is folks!" He said in a narrator voice "Caitlin Blood Dominic, scared to report the legend of Anastasia!"

She turned around to the camera and hit it out of his hands "Shut up Davis! I just think that you should let the dead rest in peace!"

The camera fell on the ground and the camera lends was now pointed to the sky.

"Hey! I got that for my eighteenth birthday!" Davis screamed as he hurried to pick it up. He cleaned the lends and turned off recording. "Way to go Cate, you probably broke it!" He snapped, obviously angry.

Caitlin just looked away with a stuck up expression. "You shouldn't have shoved in my face." She turned around again and started walking to her previous destination, home.

That night, Davis was in his two story house, in his messy room with a king size bed and a computer desk with rock posters on every white wall and dirty clothes on his black floor, making sure his video camera was okay.

"I swear if she broke it, she's buying me a new one." He grumbled to himself. From his computer he looked over the last video he took, the one of him trying to convince Caitlin to come to the graveyard. "What the hell?" He stopped the recording after when Caitlin knocked it away from his hands. A blurred out vision of what looked like a woman walked past the camera. He tried to clear it up. But still all he could see is mist and blur. He leaned in closer to his laptop and squinted his eyes. "What is that?" He played the video more and right before he was going to stop recording, the blur was right behind Caitlin, looking at the camera. He scratched his head with confusion "What the heck is that?"

With no warning his laptop short circuited, with sparks flying everywhere. Davis jumped back with a scream. He stammered to his bed, feeling like someone knocked the breath out of him.

Within a moment, a quiet, barely able to hear voice whispered in his ear. "Leave me alone…"

Davis's hair on his neck stood up and his eyes widened. The lights flickered on and off for a moment and then everything rebooted, computers, T.V.'s, even the refrigerator, everything.

Davis looked out the window and saw that no one else was having problems with the electricity. He was starting to freak out. He grabbed the bag of rocks on his desk and began throwing them at the neighbor's window.

Caitlin was in her room listening to one of her favorite songs by her favorite bands, Young by Hollywood Undead. She was laying down in her red and black bed, with black wood and red covers, and a white tiger designed into the blanket and a snake designed into the pillow cases. Like Davis, her walls were white and covered in rock bands, except they were more current. She had a circular red and black carpet over her wooden floor. The ceiling had a red chandelier dangling that brightened the whole room. She didn't notice that there was a tapping at her window.

Back at Davis's house he was growing more irritated. "Damn it Caitlin." He grumbled. He grabbed a bigger rock from his bag and threw it harder at the window.

The song had just ended on Caitlin's IPhone and she was ready to play it again. But aloud crash went to her window, under her black curtains with a red moon and red stars. "What the heck?" She moved the curtains and saw glass sprawled out on the window sill. She saw the attack weapon, the rock and glared up to see Davis waving his hands high. She opened her window to yell at him. "What the hell, Davis?"

Davis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry. Come here! I need to tell you something!"

Caitlin was ready to explode "Hell no!" She slammed her window shut with a loud slam, making small pieces of glass knock off from her window.

"Damn it Caitlin!" Davis hurried and picked up his Black IPhone with a white Otter Box that had a black outline of a bulldog. He quickly unlocked his phone and called Caitlin, muttering under his breath "pick up, pick up, pick up!"

Caitlin's crimson red IPhone with a black Otter Box with a white cross outlined on it began to ring. She looked and picture of Davis around her shoulder. All she did was roll her eyes and pressed ignore.

When Davis heard her voice he was excited. "Hello-"

"Caitlin! You won't believe—"

"You got Caitlin Dominic's voicemail, leave a message after beep." After that it ended with a five second beep.

"Damn it Caitlin! Pick up the phone! I need to talk now!" He screamed with frustration. He hung up the phone and chucked at hid bed with anger.

After Caitlin cleaned up the glass pieces and changed into a red night gown with black lace, she went to bed. She clapped her hands two times and the lights automatically turned off.

Davis finally gave up hope and changed into a plane white shirt and black sleep pants and stayed up over half the night with only one though in his head. _What the hell happened…?_

The next day, Caitlin was enjoying her summer vacation. After she changed herself into a pair of black shorts, a red shirt with white Japanese letters that read "heart of black" above a black dragon coiled around a heart that looked like it was oozing blood, and the combat boots she wore yesterday.

"Caitlin! Caitlin!"

_Oh not again… _Her guess was right as she turned around to see Davis. She turned around and placed her hand to his face. "I don't want to hear it!" She snapped.

"But wait no, Caitlin!" He stammered, still wearing the shirt he slept in but with a pair of black jeans on. He held tight to two pieces of papers in his hand. "Look at this!"

Caitlin lowered her hand and glared at him. "I don't care! I don't want to go to the graveyard! I don't want to even talk to you until you fix my window!"

"But—"

"Caitlin!"

The two looked over and saw a blond haired women in her mid-forty's with bright blue eyes and a pink morning dress, stepping out of Caitlin's house.

"Yes mom?" Answered Caitlin with a curious face and tone.

"You two might want to see this." She returned to the house to show them.

The eighteen-year old boy and nineteen-year old girl look at each other and shrugged. Caitlin allowed Davis in and the two, along with Caitlin's mom, surrounded the T.V.

There was a news woman reporting on something that happened in the graveyard. "Yes, a death of a soon to be freshman in high school, Kathy Williams, died of loss of blood."

"Whoa…" Davis's eyes widened.

"Paramedics still do not know why or how this is possible. We have an eye witness that may be able to answer some questions." The young woman turned to a young boy who looked like fifteen. "Excuse me sir, can you tell us what happened?"

The boy was scared, with eyes starring through everything. He was sitting down in a chair with a blanket around him and his arms around himself. "T…The….They…They to…took her…" he stammered in a whisper.

Apparently the dad of the son came into picture as an old man pushed away the camera saying "okay, that's enough!"

"Wow…that's creepy…"

Davis ignored Caitlin's comment and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet and out the door.

Mrs. Dominic was left there with a dumbfounded look.

Davis dragged Caitlin to the graveyard where police, paramedics, and worried family's.

The mayor of the town, Vlad Dominic, tried to calm down the people. "Calm down towns people! Trust me, we will find the murder of this and put him behind bars!" Like that, the town's people scattered, leaving only a set of crying mothers along with the victim's father, a pissed off dad, a traumatized boy, two police, two private investigators, three paramedics, the mayor, and the two confused kids.

Caitlin looked at Davis. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked in a cracked voice. She was never good with death.

"Don't you get it?" He looked up at the sky, "Something is going on here, and you and me are going to find out what!"

Caitlin sighed, "If it will shut you up…fine…"

Mister Dominic saw the two; first he frowned and then hid it with a devilish smile and walked over to the two. "Hey, Cupcake." He said to Caitlin.

Davis chuckled a bit. But cleared his throat when Caitlin glared at him.

"Dad, I'm nineteen. It's embarrassing."

Vlad ignored his daughter's comment and looked at the medical vehicle that held the victim "You two need to get home. It's not safe…" he said while not taking his eyes off the car.

The two looked at each other.

Caitlin finally broke the silence "Dad what—"

Davis covered her mouth fast.

Vlad looked at the two with a slight glare.

"It's alright Mr. Dominic, we'll stay outta trouble." Said Davis ended with a fake laugh.

Caitlin finally bit his hand.

"OW!" Davis retrieved his hand and began to shake it.

Caitlin just glared at him.

"Caitlin, head home now…" He said while looking at the graveyard.

Caitlin was confused at first. "Yes sir…" She turned around and grabbed the collar of Davis's shirt and started walking. "Come on you idiot."

"Hey!"

Soon the two were out of the graveyard. Caitlin let go of his collar and started marching away.

Davis rubbed his neck where the collar had been choking him. He turned around in haste. "Caitlin wait!"

"No! Go away!"

"But what about tonight?" He yelled at her.

"If it'll shut you up, fine!"

Davis looked down and sighed. He looked at the paper he still had and it showed the picture of the blurred out figure. "Time to learn the truth…" He mumbled to himself

That night the two sneaked out of their homes through their windows and a fire escape ladder they rolled out.

Caitlin rolled her eyes "I feel like we're fourteen…" She wore her black combat boots, black jeans, a black dragon shirt that covered the entire shirt, and a black Beret that she hid all of her hair in except for her bangs that slipped out.

Davis rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's go." Davis fixed his black baseball cap to make sure it stayed on tight. He wore plain black T-shirt, black jeans, and is old worn out sneakers. He took out his IPhone and began recording, not wanting to miss anything at all.

On the walk there Caitlin rolled her eyes. "You know if anyone sees that, we'll be in trouble."

Davis just kept staring forward. "Yeah, but I'm not doing this for anyone else. I need to know what's going on in this messed up town."

Caitlin just stared at him as she was lost in thought. _I've never seen him this serious before. _A flash of a boy around the age of seven having a close resemblance of Davis crying in a stream flashed in her head. Caitlin looked up at her childhood friend and looked down at the ground. _I guess he has grown up since then…_

Davis and Caitlin was remembering the same day, as he was walking he was remembering him and Caitlin as kids.

"_Davis, be careful!" Shouted the young version of Caitlin at the age of eight. She still had her paralyzing bright blue eyes. But her hair was bleach blond instead of having red tips and she wore a bright red jumper with sandals._

"_Then com'on!" Shouted Davis at the age of seven, who was on a rock in the middle of a stream. He wore a pair of black jeans and navy blue shirt with a pair of old sneakers. "If you're so worried, come and help me out!" He held a fist tight in the air. "We're gonna go find that ghosty and knock it back to wherever it came from!" He demonstrated as he kicked the air. But the rock was slippery and as his foot went into the air he slipped and fell into the stream._

_Caitlin just shook her head. "Way to go…"_

_Davis just stuck his tongue at her._

Davis's thoughts were broken when a feeling of being watched washed over him. He looked back and saw Caitlin staring at him. "Yo Cate, you all right?"

Caitlin shook her head trying to snap out of her daze. "Yeah…fine…"

"Good, cause we're here."

She looked up and saw the entrance of the graveyard. Two eerie gargoyles were on each side of the metal gate that was aged dramatically. The long metal poles held up a metal sign that read 'Lilith's Grave'.

A chill ran down both the children spine. Davis quickly shook it away and began walking past the gate.

Caitlin was having second thoughts. But not wanting to here Davis's teasing voice she slowly started to walk forward.

Davis noticed her distress and quickly took her hand and led her to the middle of the graveyard.

Caitlin blushed lightly as she looked at the back of his head, trying to comprehend whether or not to push him away and run or, knowing he would not hurt her, allow it.

They walked past the yellow caution and police tape and finally they were in the middle of the graveyard. There was a giant stone statue of a gorgeous woman in a robe. She wore sandals and had long nails, both feet and hands. She had an hour glass body and flowing hair that ended at her back. Below the statue was a template that read 'Lilith's Grave' in big letters and below were smaller descriptions, which looked like they were carved with a knife, which read "The ghost shall protect the village from this Hell demon".

Davis finally let go of Caitlin's hand and making sure he kept a firm hand on his phone that was still recording, breaking the videos in parts every time it reached its limits.

"Alright…" With that said he turned to Caitlin. "Caitlin, you have that video editing app right?"

Caitlin nodded her head. "Yeah, I got it so that I could make our Jr. High remembrance video."

"Doesn't it have heat vision?"

Caitlin cocked a brow. "What so that you can capture the ghost?" she teased.

Davis rolled his eyes. "Look, this thing messed up my laptop, made our electricity freak out, and frankly scared the piss outta me. So just lay off, will ya?"

Caitlin was shocked by his outburst. "Whoa…you really are serious about this…"

Davis looked down. "Yeah…Whatever…."

Caitlin did as Davis instructed and went to the app that had a heat vision. She looked through it and saw nothing but different shades of blue. To make sure it worked she pointed it at Davis. The camera now had a figure of Davis as red blob with an orange and yellow mixture glow from him. "It works."

Davis smiled. "Great. And sorry about snapping, I'm just really freaked out."

"It's cool" Caitlin smiled.

They sat at the foot of the statue of Lilith and recorded all of the nothingness that was going on. It was not long until the eeriness of the graveyard got to the two teens as they both became uneasy. Caitlin's hand unknowingly started to move towards Davis's. Once she felt his warm skin she jumped and spooked herself and Davis.

Davis looked at her confused. When he saw her blushing, he quickly reached for her hand and held it with a smile.

Caitlin blushed a deep crimson red as she stared at their hands intertwined and then looked at him.

"Aww, how cute."

The two jumped and looked over and saw a boy in his seventeen's with white hair tinged with blond tips. He wore a brown leather coat and a blood red shirt with a bat design and black jeans. He was incredibly handsome with slight devilish look in his green eyes. He had a pair of leather boots. "You know you kids aren't suppose to be out here." His voice was smooth as crystal.

Davis cocked a brow. "Kids? You look like the same age as us."

Caitlin took her hand back just to back slap Davis on the head. "Shut up you idiot!" Caitlin locked up her phone and stood up and looked at the stranger and lowered her head apologetically. "I'm sorry about him. He's just an idiot."

The guy smiled and chuckled. He walked towards the girl. He was about the same height as Davis. He slowly got down on one knee. "It is alright. My name is Drake." He took the confused girl hand, kissed it, and looked up. "And you are?"

Caitlin blushed brightly as she looked into the mystery guy's eyes. "M, my name is Caitlin."

"And I'm Davis." Davis butted in, getting angry at the flirt, locking his phone as well.

Drake looked at him and chuckled, he looked back into Caitlin's eyes. He slowly started to make small kisses on her hand, moving up towards her body slowly.

Davis looked at him scoffed. He looked away from the scene waiting for him to stop.

Caitlin was speechless as Drake reached her face and leaned in close to her. "My, you are pretty. And it does get lonely around here by yourself." He said as he removed her hat, letting all her hair flow out.

"Huh?"

Drake slowly came in closer to her face and tilted her head up. Caitlin was in some sort of trance and couldn't move. She felt somewhat drawn to him and she honestly didn't want to move. She closed her eyes waiting for the stranger to press his lips against hers.

Davis finally looked back and saw the two. Without thinking he shoved himself between the two and pushed Drake away. If like breaking the trance, Caitlin began to fall.

Davis, acting quickly, caught her before she fell on his shoulder. "Caitlin, you okay?"

Caitlin groaned and shook her head. "Wh…What happened?"

Anger flared inside Drake. "You're going to pay for that." With no warning, the mystery man started to change. His eyes became a crystal green, so light you could barely tell that he wasn't blind. Fangs started to sprout from his mouth as his nails grew lightly longer. He looked back up at the two with an evil grin. "In blood I mean."

Both of them were terrified. "What the hell is that?" shrilled Caitlin as she hid behind Davis.

Davis hesitated. They both started to walk back. He quickly took Caitlin's phone and as fast as he could he unlocked it, knowing the passcode, went to the app that had the heat vision camera, and shakily took a picture of Drake. It was blurred but it was obvious that he had no heat signature, only a lighter blue outline. Only one thought went through Davis's head. _Vampire…_

Drake walked closer to the two. With one miss step. Both Caitlin and Davis fell and hit the ground.

Caitlin acted like she didn't even notice the fall as she kept starring at the demon, human, vampire creature.

Drake smiled as he stood above the two. "So, who's first?" starring towards Caitlin.

Davis looked at the creature then at Caitlin. He quickly covered Caitlin with his body, having his back against her and his arms around her holding him up. "Leave her alone you creep!"

Caitlin was shocked. But she was too terrified to do anything.

"Ah so I see we got a volunteer." Drake smiled. He picked Davis up with one hand by his shirt and lifted him up off the ground. "At least you're more of a man than the boy last night." He made a small evil laugh. "His face was just too priceless to give up so I let the poor sap live." He shrugged with a sly smile on his lips. "Kid's probably traumatized after what I did to that girl."

Davis glared at him. A flash of Kathy from the graveyard, being put in the paramedics van in his head. "So you were the one that did that?"

Drake smiled "Can't say I didn't. Believe it or not I never lie. I say it's barbaric to lie, when if you don't like something you can just kill it. Hiding behind lies is for the weak."

"You bastard!" Davis quickly hocked a loogie in the creatures face, right under his eye.

Drake scowled. "Let's get this over with then." He quickly lowered Davis towards him.

Caitlin finally snapped out of her traumatized state and ran up to Drake. She grabbed hold of his hand trying to pry it off of Davis. "Let go of him!"

Drake glared at the girl. He exchanged Davis to his left hand and back slapped Caitlin's face.

Caitlin crumbled in a heap with aloud shriek and held her cheek.

He smiled a devilish and evil smile, staring towards Davis who was filled with both rage and fear. "Stay right there, Babe. Not too much longer it'll be your turn." He opened his mouth, showing his two sets of fangs and the spit glistening off of them. He lowered Davis to his mouth once more and began to pinch through his skin.

Davis's rage was replaced by more fear. "Someone get this freak off me!" He couldn't help but scream.

With a quick slash literally through Davis the freak of both living and dead flew back.

"Dracula Junior!"

All three looked up and saw a woman in her eighteens wearing a light black old time dress with a poufy sleeves and the bottom of the dress also puffed out. The dress ended above her knees where a black pair of boots started. The top of her dress showed much cleavage and gripped her tight. The only thing that would distract you from staring would be the wooden cross necklace. She wore a hat that you would usually see detectives wear but black have a skull upon it. She had long black silk gloves that ended at her elbow. She had snowy white hair and bright blue eyes that were nearly blinding. Many dark purple skulls and crosses outlines were designed into her dress. She held tight to a long black scythe that ended at her feet, that was glowing an eerie dark black.

"Ah, Anastasia," Smiled Drake with calm cool look "I was wondering when you were coming out to play. And what did I tell you before? It's Drake." He said somewhat teasingly.

She lowered her glare at the creature. "You may have escaped my wrath before. But I am not one to give up." She looked at the other two and narrowed her sight at the terrified Davis "I thought I told you to leave me alone." Her voice was pearly white and smooth as silk. It was even more seductive than Drake's.

Davis made a hard gulp. But somewhere in his mind he kept saying: _I knew it… I knew it… I knew it…_

The one called Anastasia pointed her weapon at Drake, or now called Dracula Jr.

Drake rolled his eyes, acting like this was a game. "Remind me Anastasia: How much older are you then me? A hundred? Two hundred? Ah we've been fighting for so long who can tell. All I know is that you're older. And what can I say? I love older women." He smiled.

Anastasia glared at him. She charged at him, only thinking of slicing, forgetting about the other two.

With one flawless and clean jump he dodged the scythe and landed on the head of the stone statue. "I'm surprised that my Master use to look this fine." He looked at Davis in a joking spirit "Tell me boy, you have to admit that she is quiet fetching."

Davis stood up and glared at him, grinding his teeth together.

Drake shrugged.

Anastasia charged at him once again. She too jumped onto the statue and again tried to slice him.

Both Davis and Caitlin, now on her feet, watched in awe as she attacked and he gracefully and teasingly dodges.

"It's true…"

Davis looked at Caitlin, whose eyes were glued to the fight.

"The rumor…the myth…the legend…whatever it is…it's true…." She looked over at Davis. "Davis, I'm sorry I ever doubted you." She looked back up at the two.

Davis walked over to her. When he placed his hand on her shoulder, she jumped. When Caitlin saw that it was him she quickly embraced him a hug. Davis was first shocked, seeing the Caitlin hate's hugs. But soon he relaxed and returned it, having his arms around her protectively.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

Yet again, another new experience for Davis. But this time he didn't show his shock. Instead he said: "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." He looked back up at the two fighting and saw that the girl in old fashioned clothes was running low on energy.

Drake laughed at the more than pissed off girl, while resting one leg on the statue's folded arm as he rested the other on the its chest. "Come on, you keep talking about how you're going to seek vengeance for what my old man did to your love. But you can't even handle the chip off the old block?"

Anastasia was getting more and more angry as she rested on the ground.

"You know there's something I never understood. You're dead. But you get tired and worn out like the living? Must be why your husband killed you so easily." He teased, trying to get her madder.

Anastasia eyes widened.

Drake cocked up his head mockingly "Must not like worn out things."

Anastasia snapped and screamed as she charged towards the creature.

With one final leap, Drake dodged the scythe and, as if in a magician act, vanished in the night sky. He appeared once more from behind the two holding each other. "See you two soon." He whispered before disappearing once again into the night.

Both their eyes widened and a chill ran down their spine.

Anastasia sighed in failure. She looked up and glared at Caitlin and Davis.

Davis gulped and placed a hand on Caitlin's head defensively. "We're in some deep shit huh?"

Anastasia nodded her head slowly, keeping a firm glare on him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two kids…a new adventure or two new funerals?_

…

Anastasia lead the two to a dusty, old, crypt that had two stone coffins in it. Cobwebs covered all the corners of the room.

Davis and Caitlin were both terrified. Caitlin was still scared and confused, as was Davis. But he hid his fear much better than her.

Anastasia walked to one of the coffins and began to caress it with her nail. But the dust was undisturbed. She looked at the two over her shoulder. "What are you two doing here?" She asked in a low, almost sad tone.

"Well, uh…you see…I, I, I…we...uh…" stammered Davis.

Caitlin shouldered him in the gut.

Davis gasped for air as he held his middle, slightly thankful that he didn't have to talk.

Caitlin bowed to the pasty white girl, as if she originated from Japan. But she was born and raised in America. "We are so sorry for disturbing you rest!" She shouted, still scared of what to do and the fact that the one she might be talking to is a ghost from the legend.

Anastasia had a blank look. She finally looked away, hiding a smile of humor, having two teens that looked like the same age as her show so mush hospitality. But remembering her past she frowned and looked back at the two with dagger eyes. "Would you like to be drawn in this war?"

Caitlin looked up and Davis gave her a confused look.

"Answer me?" She demanded in a louder, more aggressive tone. "Would you like to fight these blood sucking leaches and beast from Hell?"

Davis gulped. "…No…" He said scarcely.

Anastasia closed her diamond eyes and turned her face away from the two. "Then leave…"

Caitlin cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Leave now, damn it!" She hollered while making a tight fist.

Caitlin gasped from shock.

Davis grew angry and stepped up. "Hey! Just cause you lost to a vampire guy, doesn't give you any right to be pissed at us!"

Caitlin grabbed his arm. "Come on, Davis, let's go."

Davis looked at her and, when he saw her fear, he nodded his head. He looked at Anastasia one more time. "Tell me this… Who-What was that guy?"

Anastasia glanced over her shoulder at him. "You call them vampires…I call them Hell beings…"

Davis eyes widened and, again, the only thought going through his head was _I knew it…I knew it…_

"Now leave before you two get hurt."

Caitlin gulped and grabbed Davis's hand. "Yes ma'am! Will do ma'am!" She tugged at Davis's hand to pull him out of the room, while murmuring "Come on, you dumbass!"

Davis was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to even notice he was being dragged out of the 'Lilith's Grave' graveyard.

As soon as they left, Anastasia laughed to herself, enjoying the two confusion and fear slightly.

When Davis finally snapped out of his daze, he was already half way home. Remembering what happened, he looked up at Caitlin. "Hey Cate…"

Caitlin looked over her shoulder at Davis and released his hand. "Yeah?"

"Back then…you hugged me?"

Caitlin blushed with embarrassment and looked away. "SO!" She shouted.

Davis caught her in his trap. "You were scared! Ha! The almighty mayor's daughter felt safe in a lowly commoner's arms!" He teased, trying to get her mind off of the ghost.

Caitlin was shocked and turned around at him in a huff. "Shut up!"

"You know you liked it!" Davis opened his arms wide. "Com'on hug me!"

"Uhh, no."

He slowly started to creep over to her. "Aww you know you want a hug."

When Davis was right behind her, Caitlin made fake, full of laughter, scream. "Stay away from me!" She started to run to her house while Davis chased her, both laughing.

When Caitlin crept back into her room, she changed into a see through red and black nightgown. While Davis was changing into his sleep clothes and stayed up all night searching and studying anything ghost, vampire, and demon related. Caitlin stayed up most of the night, not even thinking of sleep.

Caitlin decided to look through her pictures that night. "Delete…Save…Delete…Ugh, mom and dad on date night, Delete." After about five pictures she stumbled on a picture of her and Davis in a dark red graduation gown, Davis holding his hat while Caitlin had hers on. In the picture Caitlin held out her certificate to show the camera as she leaned against Davis as he put his arm around her, that hand holding his hat and his rolled up High School Diploma in the other, showing off to the camera.

Caitlin smiled at the memory, being a much simpler time. Soon a tapping came to her window. She looked over at her window. "Seriously?" She opened her window up and instead of looking forward into Davis's window; she looked down and saw a shadowed figure. "Davis?"

The shadow cleared its voice. ""Hey." Said a voice that sounded just like Davis. "Can you let me in?"

Caitlin cocked a brow. "No way! It's past midnight! If we go on another 'adventure' we'll come home at sun up!"

"No it's nothing like that. I need to show you something. Just pull down the fire escape."

Feeling somewhat scared to be alone after what she saw, Caitlin caved. "Fine…" She rolled down the ladder and she quickly went to put on a long jacket to put over her nightgown. As she looked through her closet, she found a long black leather jacket that went to her knees. After hearing a loud thud on the floor she started to talk. "You know, Davis…for two kids that are supposed to have planned the future, I bet neither of us saw this coming." She laughed.

It was silent.

Caitlin put on the jacket and closed the closet door. "Davis?" Caitlin cocked her head up and her eyes widened. She turned around completely and started to back up, even though she was backing into her closet, for the one in front of her was not Davis but the thought to be vampire, Drake, or also known as Dracula Jr.

"How's it going, Beautiful?" He said with a devilish smile, his eyes and voice still seductive.

Caitlin's back hit the side of the closet. She turned her head away, not wanting to be seduced again.

Drake stepped forward and caressed her face with the back of his hand.

Caitlin trembled and made small little whimpers.

Drake leaned in closer to her, his face less than an inch away from her. "Shh…I'm not going to hurt you…" He said in a small low tone, as if trying to calm her.

"P, Please don't bite me…or whatever you do." She begged scarcely.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" The vampire repeated while keeping his eyes locked on her. "I like to give the girls an option."

"A, An option?"

"You see… I never let my prey go. But for the pretty ones, I let them choose when." He smiled leaning his face closer to her. "I never stop…just if they keep denying, I keep coming."

"I, I don't want to become like you…"

"Yet…" Drake whispered, lowered his hands to her legs. "I'm not as rough as those others… I'm actually a gentleman…" He leaned in closer to her neck. "I'll talk you through it… First I'll show you what I mean by, gentle." He began to slowly kiss her neck, making sure not to bite her.

Caitlin's head was moved up. She made low moaning noises, still scared but confused. She couldn't even tell she was being seduced by his modesty.

Drake's hands caressed her leg as he did so. He finally picked up his head and moved his head up to her ear. "Then I…see what exactly I'm dealing with…" He slowly moved his hands to her shoulders and removed her jacket, exposing her see through blood red nightgown with black lining, also showing off her black bra and underwear. Drake looked down to see the outfit. "Mmmm…fetching." He leaned back to Caitlin's ear. "Then I..." he continued as he moved to look at her face. ", make my way to the face…" He took his hands off her arms and moved her hair away from her face, grabbing hold of the roots of her hair on both sides. He tilted her head towards him.

Caitlin slowly, and shakily, opened her eyes. She looked directly into his and saw his slight dazed, love struck, look.

"And finally I…" He closed his eyes and started to lean into her face. "I…finish…the job…"

Caitlin finally looked away and snatched her head back, with slight trembles.

Drake felt her head move away and stopped. He opened his eyes with a slight hurt look. "Okay…another night…"

Caitlin relaxed a little.

Drake leaned in and quickly kissed her cheek. "I never stop. Especially for a girl so sexy." He stepped back from Caitlin.

Caitlin fell in a heap and she held her neck that now had a bruise thanks to Drake. She slowly passed out into a deep sleep, still in front of her closet.

…

Meanwhile, Davis fell asleep on his laptop keyboard. He began to have a dream more different than his usual dreams. He was in the graveyard, in front of the Lilith statue, and Anastasia was there, still wearing her old fashioned dress, in front of him.

"_Huh? What's going on?" Asked Davis as he looked around._

"_Davis, is it?" Asked Anastasia, making sure "You need to protect her."_

"_Protect her? Who? And from what?"_

"_She's my blood…many Hell beings will love to have her blood."_

"_It's a girl?" Mumbled Davis, giving up on asking her. "Can you at least tell me where she lives?"_

_Anastasia nodded her head. She held up her right hand to her side. And, in that direction, a vision blurred into view. It was of Caitlin in her bed._

"_Caitlin?" Davis looked back at Anastasia. "No, No she can't be a part of this!"_

_Anastasia just looked down. "I cannot leave this place without leaving behind most of my power. But the Hell beings can." She began to choke up. "Please…protect my blood…"_

"_B, But… How am I supposed to protect her from vampires? It's not like I have a garlic shooter just for this occasion."_

"_Those are just rumors…. There's a few ways that a mortal can kill a vampire: steak through the heart, holy water, sunlight is there weakens while moonlight gives them strength. And anything holy or religious related will repel them."_

"_So…Y, You're really an ancestor to Cate?"_

_Anastasia looked at Caitlin once more. "I am positive. And once Lilith figures out my relationship with her, she will send more Hell beings to kill her."_

_Davis looked down, "I already promised her, and myself, that no one will hurt Caitlin as long as I can help it." He looked up with determination shining in his dark chocolate eyes. "And I'll promise you the same!"_

_Anastasia smiled a ghost smile and turned away. "Thank you…"_

"_WAIT!"_

_Anastasia looked over her shoulder with a confused look. "Hm?"_

"_Why me? Why not her dad or someone?" Davis asked. "Cause lord knows he already doesn't like me." He mumbled._

"_You…are special." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_You know that can also be translated as a bad thing." He joked._

_Anastasia smiled again. "I can see high things in your future."_

"_Who are you? A fortune teller?" he asked sarcastically._

_The young girl smiled and turned around. "I am Anastasia Blood. The ghost that fights the jackal, Lilith. The rumor of me is true…all of it… My love killed me so that I can protect the village."_

"_Anastasia…"_

_She turned to Davis with a slight glare. "I warn you once. Stay away from the graveyard. It's too dangerous for a mere mortal."_

With that said the dream ended. Davis woke up and saw he slept on his laptop. He looked around his room and smiled, knowing it wasn't a normal dream. _I promise that'll keep her safe…_

The next morning, Caitlin shot up out of bed with a slight scream. She looked around and was surprise that she was in her bed. She got out of her bed and looked at herself in her desktop mirror. She sighed with relief when she saw that she didn't have any scratches. _It was just a dream…_

Caitlin rubbed her neck and felt slight pain "Huh?" She looked at herself in the mirror once more. She lifted up her head and saw a bruise. She gasped and her eyes widened. She held her neck with both hands and stumbled to her bed.

After a moment a voice came from downstairs. "Caitlin, are you awake?"

Knowing it was her mom, Caitlin answered back quickly. "Yeah mom, I'm awake! Hold on please!"

She went to her desk once more and opened up a drawer. It had many, most unused, make-up kits that she stored away from the many years. She examined the bruise. Many thoughts were going through her head, trying to think if it was something else, but it was defiantly caused by Drake. After changing into a pair of bellbottom blue jeans, a white shirt with red, shining, writing that read 'I maybe mean. But at least I'm not scared to be Me.', and her traditional combat boots; She quickly covered her bruise with make-up and fixed her hair to be put over the spot where that hid a bruise. Caitlin was breathing heavily and shakily as she starred at herself in the mirror.

"Caitlin?"

She snapped out of her daze and looked towards the sound. "Coming!"

When Caitlin went down stairs; her mother, Erica Dominic, was making breakfast and her father, Mayor Walker Dominic, was reading the newspaper through his dirty blond hair.

Caitlin was quiet as she made her way to the seat in front of her father that had a plate and silverware placed.

Walker lowered his paper to look at her daughter. He cracked a smile. "You seem quiet."

Caitlin was shocked and looked up into her dad's ice cold, blue eyes, even though he was trying to joke his eyes were still breathe taking. "Um… I, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Erica walked to beside her daughter with a skillet with two big, almost circular, pancakes. "Well eat up. Davis came by earlier wanting to talk to you."

Caitlin's eyes widened. "He what?"

Her mother nodded her head at her. "He looked so depressed when I told him you were still asleep." She sighed.

Walker scoffed. "If you ask me he's holding you back from your expiations and leading you into trouble."

Caitlin glared at her father.

Before Caitlin could say something, her mother quickly hit him on the shoulder, playfully. "Leave him alone, honey." She warned. "It's Lil' Cate's life, let her do what she wants with it."

"Hmph." With that said, Walker returned to his paper.

Caitlin relaxed a little. But she couldn't control her hands shaking under the table.

"Caitlin, is something a matter?"

Caitlin looked at her mother and shook her head. "I'm just not hungry…" She quickly stood up and started to head towards the door.

Walker lowered his paper and looked at Caitlin before she left. "Remember Caitlin, be back before dark."

A chill ran down Caitlin's spine. _You don't need to worry about that…_ "Yes sir…" She quickly left afterwards.

Davis was waiting outside Caitlin's house, waiting for his childhood friend to come out. When he heard the door open, his head perked up and he quickly looked towards the door. He was ecstatic when he saw Caitlin.

Caitlin stepped down the steps and she looked at Davis. "You wanted me?"

Davis, uncontrollably and by instinct, ran and hugged embraced her in a huge hug. "Oh, thank God you're okay…" He whispered.

Caitlin struggled out of his grip and glared at him. She glared at him with pure hatred "Yeah I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uhh…" _Like Hell she's going to believe me! _With that in his head Davis came up with a lie. "After what happened last night I wasn't sure if you would even get some sleep." He said with a sheepish smile.

_Like Hell I did… _"Yeah I'm fine…" She said while rubbing the hidden bruise. "Just a bit shaken up…"

"Hey…" Davis felt the feeling of being watched and stopped mid-sentence. He looked over and saw Mr. Dominic staring at him with dagger eyes. _Now I see where Catlin gets it from…_ He looked back at Caitlin "Uhh… You wanna go somewhere else?"

Caitlin smiled. "Sure. How about Johnny's Pizza?"

Davis smiled. "Okay…"

On their way to the pizza place, Caitlin finally picked something to talk about. "Sorry about my dad…"

Davis looked at Caitlin and cocked a brow at her. He soon made a warm smile. "Ah, it's alright. No big deal."

Caitlin sighed sorrowful and closed her eyes. "Wish he would stop taking hits on you every chance he has though…"

"Hey it's alright! He can hate me all he wants, still not gonna stop me!"

Caitlin was confused. "Stop you from what?"

"Protectin' you of course!" He ended the conversation with a wink.

Caitlin blushed lightly and looked away quickly so he wouldn't see.

Once they got to Johnny's Pizza, they quickly picked a table to sit at.

"You know, it may suck living in this small little state. But Louisiana is the only place with this good of pizza and that's why I'm still here!" Davis joked.

Caitlin laughed and looked around. "Yeah, and another good thing about a small town living in the middle of the woods is that there's not a lot of people."

"And that's why it's up to us to eat here all we can to keep this place here!" Davis nearly shouted.

Caitlin chuckled. "You're an idiot."

Davis made a sheepish smile. "Whatever! I'll go get us some pizza."

Caitlin nodded her head. "Alright."

Davis came back three minutes later with a plastic tab that had the number '8' on it.

"So what did you want to talk?"

Davis looked up at her with face mixed with seriousness and fear. _She's gonna kill me for bringing this up…_ "Well…you see…. Last night I was looking up some stuff on the internet."

"Do I want to know about this?" Caitlin joked.

"Not like that!" He snapped back. "Well… I know you're going to be pissed by this. But I was looking up Vampire stuff."

Caitlin looked at him with slight shock, her jaw dropping under her hands as she covered her mouth.

"I know, I know, you don't want hear this. But I just want to make sure—"

"I'm in…"

Davis was shocked by her answer. "What?"

"Whatever you're plan is… I want to be a part of it." She said in a low tone.

Davis was speechless. "Uhhh…."

"Number eight's: medium pizza: Half pepperoni, half cheese: with an order of breadsticks. Your order is ready. Number eight your order is ready."

Davis and Caitlin looked over and saw the pizza box with a Styrofoam container on top.

Davis went to get the food having the plastic number in his hand, leaving Caitlin alone.

"Hey I'm number eight."

The cashier nodded her head and handed him the pizza.

Rudely, a man in a dark trench coat and a hat that hid his face pushed Davis out of the way.

Davis stumbled back a few steps and glared at the man. "Hey!"

The man glared at him with cold eyes.

Davis just looked away and grumbled. He returned to the table with the food.

The two simultaneously opened the box and the smell of pizza filled their noses.

As they ate they were discussing what they should do.

"I think we need to go back to Anastasia."

Caitlin was confused once more. "Anastasia?"

"The legend of Anastasia Blood. Yeah, know fighting 'hell beings'-Blah, blah, blah."

"Oh yeah…" Caitlin starred at the table. She remembered what had happened the night before. Her hidden bruise began to ache and she only caressed it with the tips of her nails. _Hell being…?_

"Hay, Cate…"

Caitlin snapped out of her daze and looked up at Davis. "Huh?"

"I decided—I decided I'm going back to the graveyard." He said with a shaky but serious tone.

"What? You can't! That Drake guy will kill you!"

"And you think he won't already?" He shot back at her. "That guy is a killer. Besides you heard him. Remember he said that he'll 'see us soon'."

Caitlin starred at the table, remembering what Drake said last night. _'"You see… I never let my prey go. But for the pretty ones, I let them choose when." He smiled leaning his face closer to her. "I never stop…just if they keep denying, I keep coming."'. _Caitlin was expecting to feel chills, but his voice was so relaxed and seductive, neither her body nor her mind felt any cringe. Not wanting Davis to worry, she asked a question. "So…when are you leaving?"

"After sunset. I'm going to bring as many crosses and wooden steaks I can bring." He said while cocking his head to the side and scratching his neck. But something soon dawned on him. He starred at Caitlin. "Why do you want to know when I'm leaving?"

Caitlin didn't want to answer so she kept starring at the pizza, this talk making her loose her appetite.

"I'll tell you right now, you're not coming!"

Caitlin was shocked by his answer. Caitlin shocked up and caressed her neck. "Please…Davis… I—I just can't be alone…"

Davis starred at her for a moment. Her face was distorted with hurt, loneliness, and fear, the first time Davis has ever seen her weak nearly tore him apart. He looked at her neck and noticed that she kept scratching it. He looked at it for a moment longer and saw a brown mark. Assuming quickly he leaned over the table and snatched her hand.

Caitlin eyes opened with surprise and fear in her eyes. "Davis!"

She quickly snatched her hand back. But not before Davis saw what he assumed. "Is that a hickie?" He nearly shouted.

Caitlin blushed deeply and looked around. Luckily the only employees were talking to each other to hear. Caitlin sighed and sank down in her seat, covering her neck with both hands.

"WHAT THE HELL CAITLIN?" Davis uncontrollably shouted with rage. "Who did that to you?"

Caitlin was at a complete lost for words and could only stammer little noises that her throat from the huge lump in her throat.

Davis's anger lessened in his eyes and sat back down in his seat, keeping a firm look at her.

"It's…not what you think…" she finally whispered.

"Then explain."

Caitlin licked her lips before chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "Last night…after we came from the graveyard…that guy, Drake, followed me…"

Davis's blood boiled and he gritted his teeth. The only thing that kept him from cursing is that he couldn't find a word to quit fit his rage inside.

"Davis…? Are you mad…?" She whispered.

"You? No… Mad? No… Beyond furious at that sorry bastard? Yes." He growled that reminded Caitlin of an angry dog when its favorite toy has been stolen.

…

That night at nine, Caitlin and Davis sneaked away once more with the safety fire ladder. They were same thing they did the night before, only Caitlin made sure to put her hair in a ponytail and to clip it all to her beret.

"Ready?" Davis said so serious, it made Caitlin relax more.

"Just don't do anything stupid…" She moaned to him.

"No promises." Was what he said as the only attempt of a joke he could pull off with his anger still boiling.

…

"Hmm…" Vlad Dominic said as he was lost in thought as he watched his daughter 'sneak-out' with Davis through his window.

…

"Ooohh, this time Sexy's coming to me. This should REALLY be fun…" Drake said to himself, sitting from a telephone pole, also watching the too escape from their home.


End file.
